A Father's Promise
by MadMoniMouse
Summary: Scully finds out Krycek died trying to save his own child from the Consortium through a series of letters. (A Nursery Files Challenge)


A Father's Promise

 **A/N: Taken from the Nursery Files. Also, Fox and 1013 Productions own the rights to The X-Files. This is just an expression of creativity.**

"Scully, you have mail." "From who?" "Judging from the envelope, inner department." "Oh, thanks. Mulder, I'll go put it out of the way so we can get back to working on our case." "Come on, don't you want to know what's in it?" "Mulder, not now. Maybe later." Trying to pull a puppy eye look, Mulder was not succeeding in trying to convince his partner to open the envelope. The two continued to work on their current case and forgot about the mysterious envelope.

"Well, Scully, I'm calling it a night." "I'll be here finishing up my report." "Sounds good. See you in the morning. Good night!" "Good night!" Scully finished her report shortly after and was about to head out before realizing that the envelope was still there. Upon curiosity, Scully opened the envelope wondering about the origins and its contents. "What's in here? Who sent this to me?" pondering out loud. "My god! These are letters!" exclaimed Scully. Scully began to read the letters.

* * *

 _April 3_ _rd_ _, 1993_

 _To my daughter, Karina Natasha,_

 _My pride and joy to have you come into my life. You are my light, my hope, my joy. I am ecstatic and scared out of my mind as it is now just the two of us. Your mother, Natasha, died while giving birth to you. I weep for our loss and pray that I can be the man and father to my precious gift. I will always love you, my angel. Today begins a new journey with you and I. We will have our fights, our struggles, and our moments of joy. All I ask of you is to never think that I do not love you. My precious angel, always know that I will protect you from the evils of this world. I look forward to show you the wonders of the world and be able to witness with you the joys of life._

 _With love,_

 _Your Father_

* * *

 _October 7th, 1994_

 _My sweet angel,_

 _My how you have grown! Seeing you exploring your world brings me the up most joy. To think, my sweet angel is growing up so quickly! I am still trying to figure out my role as a father and struggle to keep up with you. I love you. I will always love you. As I continue to work for the F.B.I, I have started to go on dangerous assignments and fear that one day, I won't return to you. Today, was a perfect example. I and my partner were investigating veterans who were unable to sleep. As absurd as it was, it was true. Even I have a hard time in believing this. You are my reason to continue. You are my reason to return home each night. Someday, you will understand what I do to protect you from the evils of this world. My angel, with your mother's eyes and your father's hair. Always remember, I love you from here to infinity._

 _With love,_

 _Your Father_

* * *

 _May 19_ _th_ _, 1995_

 _My joy,_

 _Today, I was forced to kill a man who was threatening to hurt our family. He was a member of the same group that I was forced to join to protect from the evils of this world. This man, who was also a father, was responsible for preventing mankind from being saved from an impending doom. To kill him was to prevent him to change alliances. One day, you will understand why I was to do this. I must keep you safe, protect you from the evil of this world. My partner no longer trusts me. Even the group I belong to is starting to have lack of faith in me. I am trying to prove them wrong. They say you are the reason for my weakness. This is a lie. You are my strength, my beacon of light, my joy. One day, this will be over and we can live in peace from the evil in this world._

 _With Love,_

 _Your Father_

* * *

 _November 24th, 1995_

 _To my precious rose,_

 _One day, you will ask about how Natasha and I met. We met back in college, I studying a degree in Russian studies and your mother, Criminal Justice hoping to go into law. One night, I was in the library searching for a book for my research paper when I came across a short brunette girl about to fall off the footstool. I ran as fast as I could to catch her before she fell. Out of embarrassment, she thanked me and asked me who I was. I introduced myself and we began to discuss how the campus library needed to be updated. From there, we began to meet up after classes for study dates, coffee, late night runs to a nearby convenience store. During the course of the year, I began to fall head over heels over her. We began to date and I realized that I wanted to be with Natasha for the rest of my life. She was perfect. She was brilliant, humorous, supportive, persistent, and beautiful. It was decided that I was going to propose to her. I saved what I could from tips earned at work and bought her engagement ring. I waited for the perfect moment and the perfect location, where we first met. During our late night study dates at the library, I asked her if she could help me find a book that I needed. While she began to search, I took the book I needed and replaced it with a replica with the ring inside. I asked her to come join me where I was. We pulled book after book, until she found the replica. I asked her to open it. She opened it and was shocked. Natasha turned to me and saw me on one knee asking her to marry me. She said yes. From there, we began our adventure in planning a small wedding with close friends. It was my greatest day of my life, until we found out that we would be having a family and when you came to this world. We had our fights and struggles, but we were able to overcome. Your mother made it into law school and was in her final year when she gave birth to you. She was so close to be done, yet she never completed her degree. I hope one day, you will meet the man who will treat you with the up most respect and will never hurt you. I will protect you from these men who don't._

 _With Love,_

 _Your Father_

* * *

 _February 9th, 1996_

 _My Darling Star,_

 _I am sick. I don't know what is causing me to be sick. The men I work with tell me it is what will save us from our impending doom. This illness makes me lose control and become unable to control my actions. I remember being in California and the next thing I know, I'm locked in a room in an old military base in North Dakota. More and more, I begin to realize that you are in jeopardy and I might not be able to protect you. The men say that can protect you, but I can trust them? I have started to lose faith in them. I want us to have a normal life, away from the F.B.I, away from these men. One day, we will get away from them. Just look at you, in perfect health, running around our apartment, opening everything possible. To think, you are only three years-old. Soon, you will be starting school and making new friends. Why must you grow up so fast my darling star? I love you, my beautiful precious child. I will fight the men, fight this illness, so I can be with you. I lost the love of my life, I will not lose my daughter._

 _With Love,_

 _Your Father_

* * *

 _December 1_ _st_ _, 1996_

 _My Beautiful Precious Child,_

 _This illness has taken its toll on me. Due to it, my left arm had to be amputated. It's not the same as I hold you, play with you, and rock you to sleep. I can't believe how well you are doing at pre-school. The teacher says that you're doing well and are ahead of the rest of the class developmentally. You have your mother's intelligence. My four year-old, how can never stay mad at you when you get into your mischievous moments. You do take after me after all. I love you, Karina. I love your hazel eyes, your button nose, your brunette hair, your tiny feet, and your mischievous moments. I love them all. Stay young, my love. Never wish that you could grow up so fast. Enjoy every day, every little moment, because time will go by in a blink._

 _With Love,_

 _Your Father_

* * *

 _March 8_ _th_ _, 1997_

 _Karina,_

 _My goodness gracious! You will be five in less than a month! Now, you are a picky eater who won't eat anything green, which I hope you will grow out of as this is quite the challenge to get you to eat anything really. Alas, I do hope you will outgrow this. You ask so much about your mother and it pains me to answer your questions as I miss her so much. There is a piece of my heart that she took with her and time has unable to heal it. I pray that you do not endure the pain that I do each and every day since she died. You are so much like her and you will never know. I love you my little one. Once you are old enough, I will tell you everything as an F.B.I. agent. I hope to leave in the near future and we can run away from all of this. Right now, you are not ready to understand. But one day, you will. Rest my little one, tomorrow is a new day._

 _With Love,_

 _Your Father_

* * *

 _August 1_ _st_ _, 1998_

 _My Little Star,_

 _They took you away from me in the night. I write to you in grieving your disappearance, hoping to find you. They won't tell me where they have taken you to. All I know is that the leader will return you to me once my job is done. My angel, stay strong. I will find you. I will save you. My love, I have failed you. I will stop them hurting you. The leader claims that you are a distraction. You are not, my love. You are my light, my will to fight. According to him, you are in good hands. I don't want to trust him nor believe him, but I must for your safety. I can't seek help to find you as I have no one to trust. Not even my former partner trusts me. No one knew about you, except for me. How did they find out about your existence? Stay strong, my darling. I will do what I must to find you, to have you in my life again._

 _With Love,_

 _Your Father_

* * *

 _January 17_ _th_ _, 1999_

 _My Darling,_

 _It's been five months since they have taken you from me. I keep searching for you, but I cannot find you. They say, you're safe, but each day, I doubt even more so. Today, I was forced to poison my former supervisor in order to know that you are still alive. The only thing they told me was that you are safe. Nothing else. I poisoned an innocent man in order to guarantee that you are alive. This evil is consuming me, the guilt, the crimes I must commit to ensure that you are safe, is killing me. I miss your smile, your laugh, your ability to make smile no matter what, all of this is what keeps me going. I keep a photo of you tucked away in my wallet to remember you. To remind myself why I continue to fight. For my own selfish reasons, I chose to keep you and not give you up for adoption to protect you from them. This is something that I do regret, but do not as well. It pains me that I have fail your mother and I have continuously have failed you. Karina, I will find you. I will save you from them. Even if it kills me in the end._

 _With Love,_

 _Your Father_

* * *

 _May 16_ _th_ _, 1999_

 _My Honey,_

 _My next assignment in order to know that you are safe was to attack my former partner. I was able to do this without a doubt. What have I become? I'm now like them even more so than I first joined the F.B.I. What is wrong with me? They tell me that you ask to see me. Is it true? Or is it a lie? I don't know who to trust anymore. I want you back. You have torn another piece of my broken heart. I love you. I will save you from them. I will die to save you. To know that you are untouched. Your name means, chaste, pure. I pray that you are still pure and not corrupted from hands of these men who have taken you from me. For all I know, they are testing you, treating you like a lab rat. Keep your head up, my love. Your father will rescue you._

 _With Love,_

 _Your Father_

* * *

 _November 7_ _th_ _, 1999_

 _My Ray of Hope,_

 _Those bastards claim that they are testing you, to make sure that you are in good health. How do I not know that they are trying to poison you, just as I was so many years ago? I pray that you are in good hands. The poison that I was infected with so many years ago almost killed me and so many others. This poison will kill you too. They say that my job is not done and is the reason why I can't see you. I love you, Karina. Do not believe a word they tell you. They lie in order to advance. I found out the hard way. Heed my warning. Try to escape if you can. Get away from them, as far as possible. Please come back to me._

 _With Love,_

 _Your Father_

* * *

 _May 21_ _st_ _, 2000_

 _My Sunshine,_

 _I now am part of an attempt to revive a failed experiment on humans. I pray that you are not part of this experiment. For the past year, I was locked up in a cell in Tunisia after being betrayed by them. Upon my release, I was sent to D.C. to visit the man that took you away. I couldn't stand the sight of him. I tried to kill him after he said that you were dead. I refuse to believe that you died. I know you're still out there. I know you're still alive. After all these years of being told lies, why should I trust him and the rest of them? Please be alive. In my heart, I know that you are alive and still with me, yet my head says no. My dear, I sense that soon, you will return to me. I dream of the days I can hold you tight and never let you go. I promise you this, that we be free from these men once and for all. I will save you._

 _With Love,_

 _Your Father_

* * *

 _February 18_ _th_ _, 2001_

 _My Precious,_

 _I am losing hope. I refuse to give up, yet I don't know if I can continue on with my quest. My current assignment is revisiting those that I betrayed several years ago and harm them. I can't do it, but I must for you. They claim that you aren't poisoned. I pray that you are not. I pray that this is my last assignment. You are your mother's daughter, but you are also mine. My heart aches for you. It's been over two years since I saw you. I wonder what you look like. Are you tall? Is your hair long like your mother's? Do you still have my nose? Do you still see the world in awe and amazement? Do you believe that I am still alive, that I didn't abandon you? Will you forgive me? Will you still love me after all these years? Do still remember who I am? These questions consume to the point that have driven me mad. Will my insanity be my downfall?_

 _With Love,_

 _Your Father_

* * *

 _May 13_ _th_ _, 2001_

 _Karina,_

 _Today is the day that you will be returned to me. I can't believe that you will in fourth grade next year! I have one last assignment and we will be free from this evil. My heart jumps for joy! My assignment is to stop the enemy from escaping. Once this is complete, we will meet at the park I took you to when you were younger and will run from them, from everything in this cruel world. I love you and have counted down the hours to which I will be reunited with you! I will keep this brief as I know that I will see you soon! I love you!_

 _With Love,_

 _Your Father_

* * *

"My God! He died to be reunited with his daughter. Krycek, after all these years, all you were doing was saving your daughter from the Consortium. The pain and sorrow that you endured in order to be with her again," cried Scully, "May you rest in peace."


End file.
